Beautiful Dangerous
by Ally C-B
Summary: Él; rebelde, con esa fachada de chico malo en el Instituto y el rey del sexo.Ella; nueva en el pueblo, reservada y con un gran secreto detrás de su espalda. ¿Qué pasará cuando ambos descubran los secretos del otro?
1. Prefacio

_**Summary: **_Él; una leyenda en el pueblo, rebelde y con esa fachada de chico malo en el Instituto, sin mencionar que es el rey del sexo. Ella; nueva en el pueblo, reservada y con un gran secreto detrás de su espalda. Y por supuesto, la única que le ha dicho NO al playboy del Instituto. ¿Qué pasará cuando ambos descubran los secretos del otro? E/B. Rating: M.

_**Advertencia: **_Contiene escenas sexuales explícitas -por eso el rating **M**, daa-, lees bajo tu propia voluntad. Persona que no les gusten los _**LEMMONS**_ de cualquier tipo, **RETROCEDAN**. No me hago responsable bajo advertencia.

**Canción ultra-mega-archi-super necesaria:** _30 minutes_TATU_. Si no van a escucharla mientras leen, directamente NO LEAN… Es casi tan necesaria como respirar.

* * *

**Prefacio**

**Beautiful Dangerous**

_By Ally C-B_

**&.**

Isabella baila moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro, con sus brazos balanceándolos en el aire, moviendo su cabeza alocadamente mientras la canción de _Loca_ de Shakira se escucha a todo volumen en aquel departamento.

—"Soy loca come tigre, loca, loca, loca…"—Canta Bella al unísono de su canción favorita mientras se ríe por la letra de la misma.

Prácticamente, Bella no siente el suelo bajo sus pies, más bien siente como si volara, como si flotara. Como si no existiera el tiempo ni las personas, ni la gravedad. Ella está en su mundo. Ella canta, grita, casi sacándose un pulmón en el intento, metafóricamente.

Lo hace de esa forma ya que necesita sacar toda la mierda que siente en su pecho, toda esa angustia que se acumuló, otra vez. Cuando ella creyó que todo había cambiado, que todo había mejorado, las cosas se vuelven a caer, arrastrándola a ella también.

Una vez que su canción favorita terminó, en el reproductor de música, comenzó su segunda canción favorita, llenando la sala con el solo de guitarra de _I love Rock and Roll_ interpretada por Britney Spears.

Bella corre y toma un cepillo del cabello en sus manos, y lo utiliza como si fuese un micrófono. Luego, se para sobre el sofá mientras canta con todas sus fuerzas, no puede evitar saltar sobre el mismo mientras lo hace. Ella siente que está saltando sobre una nube esponjosa, y le gusta la sensación en sus pies.

—"I saw him dancing there by the record machine. I knew he must have been about seventeen. The beat was going strong, playing my favorite song. I could tell it wouldn't be long, till he was with me, yeah, with me". —Canta mientras se prepara, sabe que su parte favorita de la canción, el estribillo, está por empezar. —"And I could tell it wouldn't be long, till he was with me, yeah, with me, ¡Singin'! I LOVE ROCK 'N' ROLL, SO PUT ANOTHER DIME IN THE JUKEBOX, BABY. I LOVE ROCK 'N' ROLL, SO COME ON TAKE YOU TIME AND DANCE WITH ME". —Quizás, en ese momento, si no hubiera estado lo suficientemente ida como se encontraba, hubiera recordado cómo fue que terminó con _él_. Lo hubiera recordado, y hubiera vuelto a sentir esa angustia gracias a la canción.

Ella deja de cantar ya que su mirada y atención se dirigen al gran espejo que hay en la sala. Deja caer el falso micrófono -el cepillo del cabello- al suelo, quedándose impresionada con la imagen que ve reflejada en aquel objeto. Una chica, muy parecida a ella, la mira con cara de sorpresa y confusión, para luego pasar a cara de desafío y arrogancia.

Ella se molesta y se acerca, al mismo tiempo que aquella chica. Una vez que está enfrentada a ella, se desafían la una a la otra con la mirada. Isabella la observa detalladamente.

La chica tiene aspecto pálido, con unas oscuras bolsas debajo de los ojos que se encuentran rojos e idos -sin mencionar el aspecto de cabrona que tenía gracias a su cabello todo enmarañado-. Su vestimenta es la misma que tiene Bella; una musculosa blanca y su ropa interior de color azul.

Bella la mira con desprecio, de arriba hacia abajo, rebajándola.

¿Quién era esa insignificante niña que la miraba de aquella forma tan despreciable, como si fuera nada? ¡¿Quién se creía?

—¿Qué miras? —Le pregunta Bella enojada y con desafío.

La chica la mira arrogante por un momento, luego se echa a reír, aún con esa mirada desafiante.

—Te pregunté, ¿qué demonios miras? —Pregunta Bella impaciente y demasiado enojada.

La chica sigue riendo, y Bella comienza a escuchar como a todo su alrededor se llena de risas, todas llevándola a la locura. Bella gira su cabeza hacia atrás y ve a la misma chica riéndose de ella; luego a su derecha y a su izquierda, la misma imagen. Ella tapa sus oídos, esas risas arrogantes la hacen sentir peor que antes. Inferior, estúpida por haber dejado llevarse por esos tontos sentimientos.

—¡Basta, basta! —Suplica ella cerrando sus ojos y arrodillándose en el suelo, aún con sus manos tapando sus oídos.

Las risas la aturden, los recuerdos la llenan, y todo vuelve a ser una mierda.

Isabella ya se encontraba en la locura…

—¡BASTA! —Grita levantándose del suelo y comenzando a soltar golpes por todos lados, con sus puños cerrados, mientras esas risas la ensordecen.

Lo que Bella realmente no sabe, y no se da cuenta, es que todas esas risas, todas esas imágenes, son producto de las drogas que ella consumió hacía unas horas. Y lo que ha logrado con todos esos golpes repartidos por todos lados, es que rompiera el espejo y que se lastimara de fea manera. Sus manos estaban todas cortadas, en sus brazos había unos cuantos tajos, al igual que en su rostro y piernas, gracias a esos filosos trozos de espejo que saltaron.

Bella, más que dolor físico, siente dolor interno. Un dolor profundo en su pecho, que duele aún más que el ardor en su cuerpo. Ella no entiende por qué todo comienza a dar vueltas y vueltas, mareándola. Hasta que todo se vuelve negro, y los sonidos a su alrededor comienzan a escucharse a lo lejos.

Y todo para. El silencio y la oscuridad la llenaron.

* * *

**Okey... Aquí vamos otra vez. :B (L)**

**¿Algún review que esprese su amor? *-***

**Love all ya' ;B**

**Peace. Out.**

**Ally C-B.**


	2. Capitulo Uno

_**Summary: **_Él; una leyenda en el pueblo, rebelde y con esa fachada de chico malo en el Instituto, sin mencionar que es el rey del sexo. Ella; nueva en el pueblo, reservada y con un gran secreto detrás de su espalda. Y por supuesto, la única que le ha dicho NO al playboy del Instituto. ¿Qué pasará cuando ambos descubran los secretos del otro? E/B. Rating: M.

_**Advertencia: **_Contiene escenas sexuales explícitas -por eso el rating **M**, daa-, lees bajo tu propia voluntad. Persona que no les gusten los _**LEMMONS**_ de cualquier tipo, **RETROCEDAN**. No me hago responsable bajo advertencia.

**Canción ultra-mega-archi-super necesaria:** _Avril Lavigne_Complicated_. Si no van a escucharla mientras leen, directamente NO LEAN… Es casi tan necesaria como respirar.

* * *

**1. Capitulo Uno: **_Complicated Life_.

**Beautiful Dangerous**

_By Ally Cullen-Black_

**&.**

Bella se removió en aquella cama, sintiendo las suaves sabanas de seda acariciar su cuerpo desnudo. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro ante esa confortante suavidad. Sintió cómo algo -o mejor dicho _alguien_- se removió a su lado.

Ella abrió los ojos, sintiendo esa fuerte punzada en su cabeza, y recordó donde se encontraba. No era su cama, no era su casa, y no esa persona especial con la que se encontraba. Ni mucho menos con un príncipe azul como había soñado de niña. No. Mucho menos eso. Era un _desconocido_, como siempre lo era.

Un suspiro entre agotado y acostumbrado salió desde su interior mientras se ponía en pie -por supuesto que a regañadientes- y comenzaba a buscar su ropa esparcida por toda la habitación. Soltó una silenciosa y ligera risa al encontrar sus bragas sobre el pequeño escenario con una barra americana en el medio.

Se adentró en su ropa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando vio la hora que era. _"¡Diablos!"_ Pensó _"Renné va a matarme."_ Una vez que estuvo en su 'ropa de prostituta' -como la llamaría Renné, su madre-, se acercó al hombre que había estado recostado a su lado en la enorme cama de seda.

—Hey…—Le llamó Bella moviéndole un poco por el brazo, ya que estaba de costado.

Ahora que lo observaba mejor, no parecía ser tan… _feo._ O _viejo_. Más bien, era bastante guapo con su cabello negro azabache, su mandíbula cuadrada, y su enorme cuerpo de una piel morena excitante. Parecía tener unos veinti-tantos. Nada mal._ "Ojalá hubiera estado menos ebria para recordar algo…"_ Pensó para sí misma al darse cuenta con la máquina con la que había estado la noche anterior. Ella se golpeó mentalmente recordando el horario y lo que él le debía.

—¡Hey! James…—Intentó llamarlo por su nombre -si es que ese lo era-.

—Es Jacob…—Respondió el chico adormilado mientras se sentaba en la cama refregando sus ojos.

—Lo siento, pero debo irme. —Dijo ella parándose derecha. Él asintió mientras se estiraba a tomar su pantalón y poder sacar su billetera. El pelinegro sacó unos trescientos dólares y se los entregó a la castaña.

Bella los guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su diminuto short, y le dirigió una hermosa y compradora sonrisa al moreno. Él se la devolvió con su rostro aún adormilado.

—Puedes quedarte aquí unas horas más, si lo deseas. Ya hablaré con alguien para que no te moleste si es que quieres dormir. —Dijo Bella mientras comenzaba a dar unos pasos en reversa, dando a entender que tenía que irse.

—Está bien. —Contestó él asintiendo. Bella caminó a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta de salida, tenía prisa. —Oye, Julie, aguarda. —Bella se paró en seco. _"¿Julie?"_ Pensó su mente aún soñolienta. Pero al instante lo recordó. _"Nunca des tu verdadero nombre…"_. Era una importante regla.

Bella se giró al tal Jacob con una sonrisa. —¿Sí? —Preguntó ella.

—Gracias…—Dijo el chico tapándose el puente de la nariz con nerviosismo. Bella asintió con una sonrisa un poco forzada -casi sin entender el motivo por el cual el chico le agradecía- antes de volverse y salir de aquella habitación.

.

.

—¡¿Dónde demonios estabas? ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es? ¡¿Qué mierda haces vestida así? ¡Quiero que inmediatamente te cambies de ropa, señorita vuelvo-a-la-hora-que-se-me-plazca! —Gritaba Renné mientras Bella subía las escaleras a su habitación.

—Sí, sí. Lo que tú digas, Renné. —Le contestó la castaña restándole importancia, haciendo que su madre se enfureciera aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, vio todo su cuarto desarmado y dos enormes maletas sobre su cama. _"¿Qué demonios…?"_ Pensó atónita.

—Si no te hubieras embriagado, hubieras recordado que hoy viajamos a Seattle. —Comentó su madre desde el umbral de la puerta de su habitación antes de bajar las escaleras.

"_Demonios… Lo olvidé."_ Se dijo para sí misma mientras buscaba un cambio de ropa. Lo necesitaba antes de emprender viaje.

.

.

Casi dieciséis horas de viaje en un avión repleto de niños lloriqueando y hombres que roncaban mientras dormían, no era exactamente un vuelo muy satisfactorio que digamos para Bella. Su madre solo se enterró en sus pastillas antidepresivas -como siempre lo hacía-, terminando profundamente dormida.

Y cuánto deseó ella también poder hacerlo. Pero una de las dos tenía que estar cuerda, y aún más en un avión, ¿no?

Bella comenzó a mirar a todo su alrededor, completamente aburrida, cuando su vista se centró en un hombre no muy viejo, de cabello rubio, cuerpo fornido, y de unos veintitantos -casi llegando a los veinticinco o veintiséis-. Él estaba concentrado en el libro que tenía entre sus manos, pero cuando sintió una mirada sobre él, levantó la vista y se encontró con una par de ojos chocolates de destilaban picardía.

Ambos jugaron durante unos minutos entre miradas, pero Bella no lo soportó más. _"Okey. Si Renné puede tener su 'momento feliz' con sus pastillas, yo puedo tener el mío."_ Se dijo para sí misma mientras se ponía en pie, le guiñaba un ojo al rubio y se dirigía a uno de los pequeños baños que había en los aviones. Antes de entrar se giró y lo vio poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose hacia ella. Sonrió antes de ingresar seguida por él.

.

.

_Bella POV_

Los árboles pasaban rápido cada que el auto avanzaba, perdiéndose detrás nuestro. En el auto reinaba el maldito silencio. Solo estábamos Renné, yo y el hombre que manejaba el taxi.

—Pare el auto, por favor. —Dijo Renné al conductor. El hombre frenó, y ella se giró a mí. —Bájate del auto, Bella. —Observé un tanto confundida cómo ella también se bajaba, me abría la puerta e iba hacia el maletero, en la parte trasera del auto.

Me bajé con el corazón latiendo a mil bombeadas por hora. ¿Por qué me sentía así? ¿Cómo si tuviera… miedo? Renné sacó mis valijas y las dejó a un lado de la carretera. Fruncí el ceño confundida cuando sacó dinero de su billetera y me lo lanzó al pecho.

—A unas cuadras de aquí, vive tu padre. Si quieres ir con él, ve. —Dijo mientras volvía al auto. —Y si no, supongo que eso te alcanzará para un cuarto de hotel.

—No quiero tu sucio dinero. —Le dije apretando el puente de mi nariz, intentado calmar la ira que estaba comenzando a esparcirse por mi cuerpo.

—Por favor, Bella. —Dijo ella soltando una seca y arrogante risa. —Como si el que tu consigues fuera limpio a comparación de lo que haces por él.

Solté la misma risa que ella había soltado. —Creo que es de familia. Digo, ambas lo conseguimos de la misma forma, ¿no es así? —Contraataqué antes de que ella me enseñara el dedo del medio y terminara de subirse al auto, y éste arrancara. Perdiéndose a lo lejos.

"_¡MALDITA HIJA DE PUTA!"_ Gritó mi mente consumida por la furia. Sentía mi cuerpo vibrar ante la adrenalina esparciéndose por mis venas. Necesitaba urgente golpearle a algo, por lo que no encontré otra cosa que no fueran mis maletas -las cuales pateé con furia-, y a uno de los muchos árboles -el cual golpeé con mis puños hasta sangrar-.

Me detuve cuando volví en mí, y sentí la sangre deslizarse por mis dedos -al igual que el dolor punzante en los nudillos de mis manos-. ¿Qué hacia ahora? Sinceramente, no tenía ganas de soportar las miradas obscenas de hombres viejos sobre mí. Porque sabía que con el poco dinero que Renné me había lanzado sumado al poco que me había ganado en la noche anterior al viaje -solo unos míseros ochenta dólares de los trescientos que el moreno había pagado por mí-, únicamente me alcanzaba para un sucio cuarto de esos hoteles donde únicamente lo habitan las ratas y algún pobre de la calle con suerte.

La única opción que me quedaba -por más que odiara admitirlo-, era Charlie.

Saqué de la mochila que tenía sobre mis hombros unos cuantos pañuelos para cubrir mis manos ensangrentadas, antes de agacharme a tomar mis maletas y emprender viaje.

Sabía donde vivía Charlie. Antes del rollo de su casamiento, solía ir todos los veranos a su casa. Solíamos tener una hermosa amistad 'Padre-hija', pero su estúpida novia, Sue -que ahora era su esposa-, lo arruinó todo. Desde mi relación con Charlie hasta con la de él y Renné. Siempre consideré a Sue un molesto perno en la vida de Charlie, y creo que por eso dejé de visitarlo. Aparte de mi obvia 'rebeldía adolescente'.

Caminé durante tres horas y media, hasta que visualicé la acogedora -justo como la recordaba- casa de Charlie a unos cuantos metros. Sentía mis piernas de acero realmente pesado -que hacían que la casa se viera tan lejos, y por ello impidiéndome que fuera un poco más rápido-, y mis manos ardían. Cuando por fin llegué, dudé durante… ¿una hora tal vez? Si debía o no tocar la puerta. Pero me decidí y lo hice. A fin de cuentas, él seguía siendo mi padre, ¿no?

Esperé dos minutos antes de que Charlie apareciera, con sus gastadas pantuflas azules que una vez le regalé de niña y su típica y cómoda ropa que siempre usaba cuando no trabajaba. Me examinó de arriba abajo, y noté preocupación en sus ojos cuando vio mis manos y mis maletas. Pero al mismo tiempo estaba serio, frío y con su mirada resentida. Justo como lo recordaba de la última vez que lo vi cuando me sacó de la cárcel por disturbios al pueblo, entre otras cosas.

—Juro que si supiera a donde más ir, no estaría aquí. —Dije con la respiración agitada, intentando crear paz entre nosotros.

—Hiciste bien entonces. —Dijo serio, haciéndose a un lado y dejándome ingresar en _su_ casa.

* * *

***-* Sinceramente, esta historia es una de mis consentidas, por lo que no pude evitar no volverla a subir. ^^**

**Okey, mis amores... ¿Qué me dicen? ¿Alguna opinión? :B**

**Ya saben, cualquier consulta, duda o pregunta que quieran hacerme, me dejan un Inbox. :L**

**Love all ya'**

**Peace. Out.**

**Ally C-B.**


	3. Capitulo Dos

_**Summary: **_Él; una leyenda en el pueblo, rebelde y con esa fachada de chico malo en el Instituto, sin mencionar que es el rey del sexo. Ella; nueva en el pueblo, reservada y con un gran secreto detrás de su espalda. Y por supuesto, la única que le ha dicho NO al playboy del Instituto. ¿Qué pasará cuando ambos descubran los secretos del otro? E/B. Rating: M.

_**Advertencia: **_Contiene escenas sexuales explícitas -por eso el rating **M**, daa-, lees bajo tu propia voluntad. Persona que no les gusten los _**LEMMONS**_ de cualquier tipo, **RETROCEDAN**. No me hago responsable bajo advertencia.

**Canción ultra-mega-archi-super necesaria:** _Christina Perri_Jar of hearts_. Si no van a escucharla mientras leen, directamente NO LEAN… Es casi tan necesaria como respirar.

* * *

**2. Capitulo Dos**

**Beautiful Dangerous**

_By Ally Cullen-Black_

**&.**

_Bella POV_

Quise gruñir ante aquel ardor que sentía quemar contra mi piel lacerada. No lo hice. No iba a mostrar ningún atisbo de debilidad. Ni siquiera uno pequeño.

—Arderá unos segundos, pero hará que sanen más rápido. —Dijo Charlie mientras vertía un poco más de aquel repugnante líquido sobre una gasa limpia para pasar sobre los nudillos aun ensangrentados de mi otra maltrecha mano.

—Hhmm, está bien. No importa.

Vi como fruncía su ceño en respuesta a mi comentario. ¡Pero qué quería! Me había curado de cosas peores y por mi propia cuenta. Jamás había podido depender de la estúpida mal parida de Renné así que al principio…

NO. No voy a recordar. Basta decir que con el tiempo aprendí a defenderme mejor y ya no terminaba tan lastimada a menos que fuera por mano propia como en este estúpido caso.

—Y dime… ¿Por qué no has llegado con Renné? —Preguntó mientras sacaba de un sobre unas vendas y otras gasas para envolverme las manos con ellas.

Mmm... ¿Debería decirle exactamente el por qué o sólo hacerme la víctima un poco?

Naaaa…

—Pues bien, no creo que te agrade escuchar esto, pero bueno. Recuerda que tú lo pediste, ¿eh? —Aclaré antes de continuar. —Renné me dejó a tres horas a pie de aquí, simplemente porque estaba harta de mí, creo que no le gustaba para nada verme como una versión mejorada de ella y creo sospechar que estaba bastante apurada, seguramente tendría a algún macho fijo esperándola. Mala decisión, la última vez terminó de verdad muy mal parada y… —No pude seguir ya que mi rostro fue severamente girado por una sonora bofetada.

—Es tu madre de la que hablas, Isabella. Muestra al menos un mínimo de respeto a esta casa.

No sé qué fue lo que vio en mi cara cuando me giré a verlo, pero pude apreciar con regocijo cómo dio un leve paso atrás.

—NUNCA. VUELVAS. A. PONERME. UNA. PUTA. MANO. ENCIMA. —Me le quedé viendo con la ira fluyendo a través de mi cuerpo de manera desgarradora por lo que me pareció una eternidad.

Sin más nada que decir me levanté y me dirigí a la que siempre había sido mi habitación y que siempre había sido motivo de disputa con la perra de Sue, ya que cada vez que venía ella quería que la dejara remodelarla. Era una suerte que la perra no estuviera justo ahora en aquella casa, no sé por qué se había ido ni tampoco me importaba, sólo me alegraba y punto.

Cuando llegué a la mitad de la escalera me giré y pude verlo apoyado en el marco de la puerta del comedor, mirándome. ¿Qué vería? ¿Vería la pequeña que hace tanto tiempo no era y que no volvería a ser jamás? ¿O simplemente vería a la perra en la que me había convertido? Decidí ir a lo concreto. Directa. Si te gustaba bien; y si no, me importaba una mierda.

—Si no quieres problemas y quieres o necesitas que me vaya, sólo dilo y desapareceré.

No es que tuviera mucho lugar a donde ir. Ninguno en realidad, pero no iba a quedarme donde no me quisieran para aguantar sus burradas.

El frunció su cara con evidente enojo y apretó ambos puños a sus lados.

—Como dije cuando te abrí la puerta: "Hiciste bien entonces". No sé, Bella, a que estés acostumbrada, pero aquí tienes un techo y yo soy tu padre. —Bufé, no pude evitarlo. ¡Ja! Padre, sí claro. Y desde que vivía con la perra no lo había vuelto a ver. Él me miró feo. —Ve a tu cuarto, Isabella. Ya hablaremos luego. —Dijo mientras se daba media vuelta y se iba a sentar a un horrible y muy gastado sillón frente a una pantalla que mostraba un partido de beisball.

Subí lo más rápido que pude a aquel maldito cuarto y me puse los auriculares del Ipod a todo volumen. No quería pensar ni por un segundo en la miseria que era mi _muy_ jodida vida.

_Edward POV_

"_¡Ah! Esto es vida."_ Pensé suspirando mientras de mi boca salía una gran bocanada de humo.

A mi lado sentí como aquel cuerpo suculento y caliente se removía.

—Mmmm… Hola, precioso. —Dijo con voz sugerente. —¿Qué tal si traes algo de desayunar y nos ejercitamos con otra ronda de sexo caliente y desenfrenado?

Yo reí, de verdad que reí.

—Tany, cariño… —Ella odiaba que le dijeran así. —¿Acaso me viste cara de jodido mesero o qué? Si quieres desayuno pues ve y cómpratelo, no me jodas a mí para tus pendejadas… Oh, y por cierto, ya es hora de que te vayas. Esme no tardará en despertarse y no quiero que te vea rondando por la casa.

Sabía que estaba siendo un perfecto hijo de puta con ella, pero bueno, ella era de las clásicas perras que se te pegaban como lapa queriendo hacerte su novio para lucirte como un trofeo. Yo conocía bien su juego, y como que me llamo Edward Cullen que no voy a dejarme embaucar por una golfa como esta.

Tanya gruñó y sumamente 'ofendida' se quitó las sábanas de encima y se paró para caminar a paso fuerte por toda la habitación buscando toda la ropa de puta que traía la noche anterior. Mmm… De noche se veía genial para lo que la quería, pero a esta hora de la mañana, así toda… ¡Ugh! No, no me gustaba para nada. Tenía que recordar para la próxima en hacerlo en un lugar donde yo tuviera que irme o decirle que se fuera después de terminar la jodida faena.

¡Dios! ¡Qué flojera! Hoy era lunes, comienzo de semana, o sea, día de volver al puto Instituto.

Pensé en la cara de todos los idiotas que se creían geniales sólo por el hecho de hablarme, en los rostros cansados, feos y aburridos de los profesores que tanto querían echarme de sus clases pero, que para su completo pesar, no podían. Pensé en que tendría que aguantar todas las charlas estúpidas de todos aquellos descerebrados pueblerinos. ¡Argg! Quise gemir. De verdad que quise hacerlo. Ni modo.

"_Sólo un año más Cullen. Sólo un año más."_

¡SI! Un año más y todo este pueblo de cuarta al que nos había encadenado y mi papá con su puestito de doctor se irían a la mismísima mierda junto con cada uno de sus habitantes para mí. Sería cosa de volar de aquí y hacer simplemente como si nunca hubiera formado parte de mi vida.

"_Ups, es tarde."_ Salté de mi cama para dirigirme al baño y darme una rápida ducha para sacarme el olor a sexo y sudoración que parecía haber quedado impregnado en mi piel. Agh. Eso y el perfume de zorra barata de la infeliz de Tany. Reí internamente ante mi estúpido chiste.

Oh, por cierto, la zorra se fue. ¿Me pregunto cómo mierdas habrá hecho para subir y bajar por mi ventana -que es un segundo piso- llevando aquella diminuta falda y esos tacos que parecían navajas? Bah… Debe de ser la experiencia.

Ese era uno de los motivos por los cuales siempre recurría a ella para un polvo rápido. Siempre accesible, siempre dispuesta. Dios, ni siquiera le importaba si estaba con su regalito de cada mes, ella simplemente se las ingeniaba para darme un polvo de puta madre ya fuera con una mamada o entregando ese bello y tan usado culo. Igual no era la única. Según dicen en la variedad está el gusto. Pues bien, yo debo de tener un gusto muy refinado, ya que todavía no hay una sola chica que de verdad llame mi atención.

Me lavé el cabello, me enjuagué y salí envolviéndome en una toalla saliendo para buscar qué diablos ponerme. Mierda. Mi habitación era un completo desorden, si Esme llegaba a verla en estas condiciones me comería un regaño de aquellos y seguramente me quitarían el coche o mi tarjeta. Sí, soy un puto niño mimado, ¿y qué? Carajo, voy a tener que acomodar luego de clases antes de que alguien entre y vea todo esto.

Volví a pensar en aquello que regía mi vida desde hace ya unos cuantos años. Fiestas. Sexo. Cigarrillos. Sexo. Alcohol. Sexo. Sí, mucho, mucho sexo. Me había cogido a todas y cada una de las mejores chicas del Instituto y unas cuantas más de Seattle o Port Angels cuando iba de fiesta por allí. Tan sólo en esta semana me había cogido a Kate, a Jessica, a Irina, a Lauren, y obviamente a la que se acababa de ir: Tanya.

Me decidí por una remera negra con un tribal plateado en forma de dragón en el pecho y unos vaqueros grises desgastados con algunas pequeñas roturas en los muslos. Me puse unas zapatillas deportivas y una campera de cuerina negra que amaba. Tomé mi mochila y un par de anteojos, sí que estuviera nublado no importaba. Cuando has estado bebiendo todo el jodido día anterior, cualquier luz por pequeña que fuera te molestaba. Sip, ese era mi caso el día de hoy, la mezcla de ayer de cerveza y whisky, no me cayó nada bien.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras agradeciendo internamente el no encontrarme con nadie -en especial mi insoportable y pesada hermana melliza, Alice- y salí disparado hacia mi adorado Volvo. Arranqué y antes de salir de la curva de mi casa aceleré a fondo, me quedaban cinco minutos para llegar a horario en un recorrido que siempre había hecho en ocho.

Me encanta superarme a mí mismo. Llegué con inclusive treinta segundos de sobra.

Como siempre me fui directamente a mi clase sin saludar a nadie por el camino. No sé porque todos se empeñaban tanto en agradarme si lo único que yo hacía era gruñirles y dejarles con la frase por la mitad siempre que podía. Lo reconozco, era un maldito bastardo con todos. Pero, ¡hey! El problema lo tienen ellos si aun así me adoran, ¿no?

Entré a mi clase de historia justo en el momento en el que el profesor llegaba a la puerta. Pude escuchar claramente como medio gruñó por lo bajo al verme. No le hice caso. Me fui a mi asiento habitual del fondo ganándome miraditas que querían simular coquetería, pero que a mí me parecían grotescas, por parte de la mayoría de las chicas del salón y miradas cómplices y divertidas de la mayoría de los chicos.

Mierda. Necesitaba alcohol, o por lo menos salir a fumar un poco. Estaba en la tercera hora, literatura, y ya me quería IR. Pareciera que los profesores lo hicieran a propósito, cuanto más tedioso es el tema, más largo te lo hacen.

Bien. Decidí que no me iba a aguantar hasta la hora del almuerzo. Me iba a saltar español y me iría al fondo del Instituto donde había un lugar donde esconderse de cualquier profesor metiche que rondara por allí. Era una salida que daba al principio del bosque que colindaba con el edificio y del que muy pocos -muy, muy pocos- sabían. Es más, al lugar al que pensaba irme ni siquiera mis amigos lo conocían ya que con ellos generalmente me quedaba más cerca de la entrada.

Por fin. Tocó el timbre del cambio de hora.

Pensé que sería fácil. No lo fue. Ni bien me paré de mi asiento la estúpida de Lauren se puso en mi camino.

—Hola, Ed. —Dijo con lo que de seguro ella pensaba que sería una voz seductora. Ni mierda, era como gangosa o algo.

—Hola. —Dije queriendo esquivarla.

—Oww, no me trates de esquivar. ¿Qué me dices de ir al cuarto de la limpieza y darnos un pequeño… gusto? —Dijo en cambio guiñándome un ojo.

—No gracias. Ya tuve mi ración de hoy y de verdad que si necesitara algo ahora buscaría algo de mejor calidad. Adiós. —Pude ver como sus ojos me miraban con ira cuando al fin logre esquivarla.

Jodida perra. Si no me apresuraba me encontraría con algunos de los profesores. No había ni uno sólo que no me quisiera echar el guante en algo como eso.

Corrí tan rápido y disimulado como pude y me escabullí por una puerta de servicio hacia la parte trasera. Minutos después estaba casi sin aliento pero había valido la pena. Ahora nadie me vería. Nadie me…

—¿Qué mierdas te crees que haces aquí? —Dije dando un gruñido de frustración. Definitivamente hoy no era un buen día.

Dios. Sólo quería fumar y estar tranquilo. Mierda.

Había llegado a mi lugar habitual que se encontraba escondido entre un árbol de tronco grueso y una roca del tamaño de una persona pequeña cuando vi que estaba siendo ocupado por una persona, al parecer una chica. No lo sabía ya que ella se encontraba de espaldas a mí.

Se paró sin girarse aún, hasta quedar totalmente erguida.

—¿Y tú quién mierda eres para venir a cuestionarme en donde puedo yo estar o no? —Dijo ella con una voz glacial mientras se giraba a verme.

¡Santa mierda!

¡¿Quién putas era esta belleza? Oh, mejor aún, ¿por qué no puedo dejar de mirarla, por qué mis bolas ya están tiesas y por qué putas no me conoce como cada perra de este jodido lugar?

—¿Y qué tanto miras imbécil, acaso tengo monos en la cara? ¿Por qué no te largas y me dejas en paz?

No sabría describirlo, pero creo que me encontraba en estado de shock o algo así.

Mis ojos se desenfocaron ante un rayo de luz y la desvié hacia el piso con gran velocidad.

Grata sorpresa.

Tequila.

"_Creo que esta perra y yo nos llevaremos bien. O no…"_ Pensé cuando sentí un empujón en mi costado cuando ella pasó.

—Eres demasiado estúpido. —Murmuró enojada. ¡Diablos! Se veía tan jodidamente sexy enojada. —Te dejo la botellita a ver si te despierta idiota, igual tengo más y mejor. Te diría nos vemos luego, pero mejor será que te pierdas de mi vista, ¿ok? Bye.

Y sin más la observé irse haciendo un contoneo de caderas que despertó a mi amiguito de una manera casi rayana en lo dolorosa.

¿Qué putas me había pasado?

No le di más vueltas porque en realidad estaba como medio idiota y quería despertarme para poder hallarla en un rato, así que me senté y tomé la botella para comenzar a beber en paz un rato.

Creo que este año sería interesante.

* * *

**Holó a todas! :D Ok, primero que nada, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a todas por haberme dado una 3ra -(?) creo...- oportunidad con este fic. (L)**

**Me puso super contenta saber que muchas aún me quieren (?) :B**

**Ok, ahora sí las aclaraciones... :]**

**Primero, los días de actualización serán los martes. Más específicamente a la noche. ^^**

**Segundo, nada más. Creo... :B **

**Ajsjkasjakasjasjs. xD Tanto melodrama al pedo... :B Ok, ya. ^^**

**Eso es todo... :D**

**¿Alguna opinión sobre el cap? :)**

**Love all ya'.**

**Peace. Out.**

**Ally C-B.**


	4. Capitulo Tres

_**Summary: **_Él; una leyenda en el pueblo, rebelde y con esa fachada de chico malo en el Instituto, sin mencionar que es el rey del sexo. Ella; nueva en el pueblo, reservada y con un gran secreto detrás de su espalda. Y por supuesto, la única que le ha dicho NO al playboy del Instituto. ¿Qué pasará cuando ambos descubran los secretos del otro? E/B. Rating: M.

_**Advertencia: **_Contiene escenas sexuales explícitas -por eso el rating **M**, daa-, lees bajo tu propia voluntad. Persona que no les gusten los _**LEMMONS**_ de cualquier tipo, **RETROCEDAN**. No me hago responsable bajo advertencia.

**Canción ultra-mega-archi-super necesaria:** _Rosie Thomas_Have you seen my love_. Si no van a escucharla mientras leen, directamente NO LEAN… Es casi tan necesaria como respirar. (Por favor, escúchenla cuando empieza el **Flashback**.)

* * *

**3. Capitulo Tres**

**Beautiful Dangerous**

_By Ally Cullen-Black_

**&.**

_Bella POV_

—¿Qué mierdas te crees que haces aquí? —Gruño alguien detrás de mí.

¿Estaba hablando en serio? ¡¿Quién mierda se creía al hablarme así?

Demonios. Solo quería un poco de paz…

Luego de nuestro 'desencuentro' con Charlie, él me llevó a visitar a la abuela Any Swan.

_***Flashback***_

Hacía más de tres años que no la veía, y ella aún seguía igual a la última vez que la vi. Los años ya se le estaban adhiriendo a su pálida y muy arrugada piel, sus celestes ojos desprendían agotamiento y su silla de ruedas no ayudaba mucho a su humor. La pobre anciana vivía sola a unas cuadras de la casa de Charlie, y su auténtico mal humor hacia Charlie desde que dejó a mi madre seguía latente -podría admitir que hasta había empeorado-.

—Hola, Nany. —La saludé con mi antiguo apodo hacia ella de cuando era niña.

Ella, que estaba al lado del ventanal con su silla de ruedas mirando hacia el enorme bosque detrás de su casa, se giró sorprendida hacia mí.

—¡Belly! —Dijo la anciana girando su silla con una hermosa sonrisa. No pude evitar sonreír. Ella seguía siendo mi Nany.

Fui hasta ella y la abracé como hacía tanto tiempo que no lo hacía. La había extrañado.

—¿Cómo estas, hermosa? —Me preguntó con ese auténtico amor que deberían de demostrar todas las abuelas hacia sus nietos. Ella era MI Nany.

Sonreí sin contestar. Aunque era mi abuela, había ciertas cosas que ella no sabía, y por su salud, era mejor que nunca las supiera.

—Hola, mamá. —La saludó Charlie, que había quedado en el marco de la sala, totalmente fuera de escena.

—Ahh… Hola. —Lo saludó Nany con resentimiento. —Tu _mujer_ está en la cocina. —Dijo casi con asco en su dirección. Bajé mi mirada al suelo intentando que no viera la sonrisa que se había pegado en mi rostro ante el tono de Nany.

Oh, genial. La perra de Sue estaba aquí. Ya me estaba alegrando demasiado al hecho de no encontrarla en la casa. A veces dicen que la felicidad dura poco… ya lo entendí.

Charlie soltó un ligero gruñido antes de girarse y desaparecer por algún pasillo de la enorme casa de Nany.

—Perra. Se piensa que su comida, si es que puede llamarse así, me gusta. Santo Dios, ¿cuándo se la llevará de aquí? —Reí sin poder evitarlo. Ella siempre estuvo de mi lado. La odiaba tanto o más que yo.

Esperó pacientemente a que mi risa terminara y clavó sus ojos en mí antes de decir:

—Bells, necesitamos hablar. —Me dijo ya más seria. Asentí terminando de calmarme y mirándola fijo desde mi posición. Estaba sentada con mis piernas cruzadas debajo de mi cuerpo en el suelo, al frente de ella. —Está más que claro que mucho tiempo no me queda, cariño. —Fruncí el ceño enojada y sorprendida a la vez por lo que había dicho. —Por lo que tomé la decisión de dejarte todos mis bienes, Bella.

—¿Qué? —Pregunté totalmente sorprendida. —¿Y qué sucede con Charlie?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué crees que la perra de Sue está con él? Sabe que tengo dinero, y que en cuanto yo muera todo quedará en nombre de tu padre. Pero se equivoca… —Dijo con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunté casi estúpidamente.

—Todo ya está a tu nombre, Bells. En el momento en que yo ya no esté, todo te pertenecerá. —Me le quedé viendo como idiota. ¿Hablaba en serio? —Respira, Belly. —Me dijo acariciando mi mejilla y sonriendo.

No lo podía creer. Ella me estaba dejando todo lo suyo. Todo el dinero, todas las propiedades, todas las industrias… ¡Diablos! ¡TODO!

Sí, ella tenía dinero. Y demasiado para ser más exactos...

Mi abuelo, Albert Swan, era dueño de muchas industrias de autos de New York y Los Ángeles. En toda su vida, su único propósito era ahorrar, aunque a veces se daban uno que otro gusto con mi abuela. Al morir él, todo quedó a nombre de Nany, y ahora, todo pasaría a mí. La única nieta Swan.

Demonios. Todo era mío, bueno no aún, pero lo sería. _TODO_…

Yo sabía que Sue estaba con Charlie por el dinero, eso era obvio. Pero ahora, todo cambiaba, todo iba a cambiar… Todo sería mío, por lo que cuando ella se enterara, comenzaría a tratarme bien. ¡Ja! Como si eso fuera a ayudarla… La perra de Sue, no vería un solo centavo, al igual que el idiota de Charlie. Solo tenía que esperar a gritárselos y refregarles en la cara que TODO sería mío…

—Nany, ¿estás segura de lo que haces? Yo aún no tengo edad para reclamar nada, y…

—Eso ya lo sé, Bells. Mi abogado es de suma confianza y te ayudará con todo cuando llegue el momento. Y sí, estoy totalmente segura. ¿Crees que quiero que esa perra toque un solo centavo de tu abuelo? No, cariño. Eso sí que ni muerta lo permito. —Asentí sonriendo. —Solo tengo que pedirte un favor…

—Lo que quieras, Nany. —Dije sin pensarlo. Estaba feliz… Luego de tanto tiempo -y hasta podría decir por primera vez-, estaba feliz.

—No puedes decirle nada a tu padre y mucho menos a la perra de su mujer, ¿oíste? —Adiós a la divertida idea de poder refregárselos en la cara. —Solo traerán más problemas… —Asentí.

—Está bien. No diré nada. Pero me quitaste la diversión de poder refregárselos en la cara… —Ella comenzó a reír animadamente sin contenerse y yo me uní a su risa, feliz, realmente feliz aunque el trasfondo de la conversación fuera algo tan triste como la muerte de mi Nany. Me prometí aprovechar con ella todo el tiempo que pudiera. Y lo haría.

Luego de que cenáramos la horrible y casi incomible comida de Sue, nos fuimos con Charlie y la perra de vuelta a la casa. Y los problemas volvieron…

—¿Dónde dormirá Bella? —Preguntó Sue haciéndose la tonta. Ella lo sabía perfectamente.

—En su cuarto. —Contestó Charlie dejando su abrigo en el perchero al lado de la puerta.

—Pero, Leah está durmiendo allí. —Dijo la muy… ¡Agh! ¿Olvidé mencionar a su puta hija que se creía 'Angelina Jolie'? Creo que sí. Ella era peor que Sue en interesada. Le decía 'papi postizo' a Charlie. Era una idiota.

—¿Qué? —Pregunté girándome a Charlie sintiendo la adrenalina de querer golpear algo volviendo a subir por mi cuerpo.

—Leah estuvo un tiempo durmiendo en tu habitación por un problema con la suya. —Me explicó Charlie pacientemente. Lo miré esperando que aclarara la situación. —Pero no creo que tenga problemas en dormir en el sofá hasta que se solucione el problema. —Le sonreí corta y secamente antes de girarme con mi cabeza en alto y dirigirme a _Mi_ habitación.

Podía escuchar las protestas de Sue hacia Charlie mientras yo subía las escaleras contoneando mis caderas.

"_¡Ja! Trágate esa, Sue."_ Le grité por mi mente. Lástima que no podía gritárselo en la cara.

Estaba cansada. Cuando me levanté para ir al Instituto, la perra hija, o sea Leah, estaba en la cocina.

—¿Dormiste bien? —Me preguntó con odio. Le sonreí estirando mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza.

—Estupendamente. —Contesté yendo hacia el refrigerador a sacar un jugo de naranja.

—Me imagino. No debes estar acostumbrada a tener una sola cama. Digo, como siempre despiertas en camas de personas distintas… —Estaba jodiéndome. Puta.

—Sí. No estoy acostumbrada. Como siempre la paso _genial_ en las noches cuando me lo piden, a veces me interrumpe el sueño. Pero no puedo quejarme, igual me encanta. —Le refregué en la cara el hecho de que eran _ellos_ los que venían a mí. Caso contrario en ella. Ella tenía que rogar por que la tocaran.

—Eres una puta, Swan. —Me escupió con odio.

—Y tú, una zorra necesitada. —Le devolví sonriendo. Pegó una de esos grititos exasperados cuando no puede hacer algo que quiere y salió de la cocina a grandes zancadas. Estúpida niña mimada.

Lo que rebalsó mi vaso, fue cuando Sue entró en la cocina y comenzó a tratarme como si fuera su sirvienta. Zorra. Ya que iba a hacerle un café. Se lo haría si tuviera veneno para agregarle a su estúpido _café cortado_.

***_Fin Flashback_***

Bueno eso fue hasta esta mañana.

Ok, no. No era una asesina. Pero a veces, tenía ganas de serlo.

Y ahora, este 'alguien', ¡Venía y me gritaba arruinándome mi único momento de paz en este infernal Instituto! ¡¿Quién putas se creía? ¿Brad Pitt? ¡Ja! Sí, ni que va.

Me paré sin girarme hasta quedar totalmente derecha sobre mis pies.

—¿Y tú quién mierda eres para venir a cuestionarme en donde puedo yo estar o no? —Le escupí con odio girándome a quien fuera _ese alguien_.

El chico no estaba tan mal. Alto, musculoso, ojos esmeraldas, pálido -casi igual a mi tono de piel-, cabello cobrizo y fachada de chico malo. Me miraba embelesado de arriba abajo. Para ser más sincera, me comía con la mirada.

"_Otro niñato inmaduro…"_ Pensé revoleando los ojos.

—¿Y qué tanto miras imbécil, acaso tengo monos en la cara? ¿Por qué no te largas y me dejas en paz?

El cobrizo estaba como hipnotizado. Baboso.

De la nada, bajó su mirada al piso con gran velocidad.

"_Encima de baboso, idiota. Lo que me faltaba…"_

—Eres demasiado idiota. —Murmuré completamente fuera de mis cabales. —Te dejo la botellita a ver si te despierta idiota, igual tengo más y mejor. Te diría nos vemos luego, pero será mejor que te pierdas de mi vista, ¿ok? Bye.

Sí, lo sé. Eso sonó muy cliché, pero estaba harta de ese tipo de niñatos. Sin más, me fui dejándolo atrás… Junto con mi botellita.

"_Genial. ¿De dónde sacarás otra?"_ Me regañó mi mente.

Sí, había mentido. No tenía más en este momento. Pero, ¿para qué servía la finca de vinos de Charlie en California? Por supuesto que en casa había alcohol de sobra. Por lo tanto, eso no era un problema.

* * *

**Holó (?) Alguien por ahí detrás de la pantalla (?) :B**

**Ok, agradezco a todas las que me han dejado reviews hasta ahora. ^^ Sepan que para mi no es ninguna molestia responder a ninguna de sus dudas. :D**

**Sí, lo sé. Se preguntarán por qué estoy subiendo un cap un Miércoles cuando dije que los días de actualización son los MARTES. xD Bueno, resulta que AYER fue MARTES y yo pude subir nada. :S Así que, por eso, estoy subiendo hoy. (L) ^-^**

**Chicas, no se asusten si no llego a responder sus reviews hasta el viernes en la noche o recién el lunes que viene. u_u Es que me voy de viaje, y vuelvo el lunes, pero veré si puedo hacerme una escapada el viernes. :B**

**Okey, ahora a lo importante... .-. (?)**

**¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿Opiniones? :]**

**Love all ya'.**

**Peace. Out.**

**Ally C-B.**


	5. Capitulo Cuatro

_**Summary: **_Él; una leyenda en el pueblo, rebelde y con esa fachada de chico malo en el Instituto, sin mencionar que es el rey del sexo. Ella; nueva en el pueblo, reservada y con un gran secreto detrás de su espalda. Y por supuesto, la única que le ha dicho NO al playboy del Instituto. ¿Qué pasará cuando ambos descubran los secretos del otro? E/B. Rating: M.

_**Advertencia: **_Contiene escenas sexuales explícitas y mal lenguaje -por eso el rating **M**, daa-, lees bajo tu propia voluntad. Persona que no les gusten los _**LEMMONS**_ de cualquier tipo, **RETROCEDAN**. No me hago responsable bajo advertencia.

* * *

**4. Capitulo Cuatro**

**Beautiful Dangerous**

_By Ally Cullen-Black_

**&.**

_Bella POV_

Corrí por el pasillo del Instituto hasta llegar al baño de mujeres. Ni mierda. No pensaba ir a la densa clase de Historia. Me encerré en uno de los cubículos y me senté sobre el retrete. ¿Qué haría? Tenía que encontrar algo con lo qué matar el tiempo.

¿Y… qué mejor que cigarrillos?

Saqué el paquetito de mi mochila y encendí uno. Inhalé el tóxico humo y a los treinta segundos -para ser más precisos- lo boté hacia arriba.

La mayoría se preguntaría -para ser más específica, los que me conocieron cuando fui una niña-, ¿desde cuándo la dulce, inocente y mimada hija del Jefe de Policías y su adorable esposa había caído en la mierda de vida a la que ahora pertenecía? Simple respuesta. Todo había comenzado desde que Renné se enteró que Charlie tenía otra mujer, con la cual habían tenido un hijo que murió cuando nació.

Eso fue lo que terminó destruyendo a Renné, y por conveniente, a mí. Me recordaba a mí misma de niña, viéndola tirada al lado de su cama, con un botella de vidrio -que estoy muy segura de alcohol- vacía en su mano. Luego esos hombres entrar y salir de mi casa, como si fuera la de ellos. Renné siempre terminaba lastimada después de cada encuentro con alguno de esos hombres.

Cuando cumplí los quince años, en lugar de recibir un regalo, me robaron lo más preciado que yo misma guardaba a esa edad: _Mi Inocencia_. Lo peor de todo, es que Renné sabía de lo que aquel hombre me estaba haciendo, y no lo detuvo. Recordaba al hombre encima de mi cuerpo, a Renné en la puerta con lágrimas escurriéndose por su rostro, mi rostro reflejando súplica. Dios, quería que me mataran. Quería que la mataran. Y luego, Renné pronunció algo como _"Es culpa de tu padre"_ antes de girarse e irse, dejándome con el aquel engendro o demonio que se hacía pasar por hombre.

—Claro, como no. Culpa de Charlie… —Repetí en voz alta dándole una calada al segundo cigarrillo que prendía.

Sí, en parte era culpa de Charlie. Era su culpa que mi madre hubiera llegado al punto de perderse en el alcohol, de entregar su cuerpo por dinero, de que entregara a su propia hija por dinero. Pero al mismo tiempo, no lo era. Charlie no sabía del supuesto hijo hasta que murió. Quiero decir, sí, el muy mal nacido se había cogido a una cualquiera en una noche -de vaya a saber Dios por qué motivo-. Pero la perra nunca había dicho nada, le había mentido cuando Charlie le preguntó si se cuidaba. Era como si la muy mal nacida lo hubiera planeado todo… Cagarle la vida al Jefe de Policías, cagarle su hermosa y perfecta familia sin haber pensado en las consecuencias.

—Maldita hija de puta… —Insulté al aire dándole otra calada al cigarrillo.

—¿Cuál es el motivo de tanta agresividad? —Di un salto al escuchar aquella voz femenina. ¿En qué maldito momento había entrado? Resoplé. Ni me interesaba, por lo tanto, a ella ni debía de interesarle mis motivos.

—No es de tu incumbencia. —Contesté botando el humo hacia el aire.

—Simpática. —Dijo irónicamente. Rodee los ojos. Repito: ¿Qué putas le interesaba a ella? —Al menos podrías convidarme con una seca, ¿no lo crees?

Reí secamente. —No, no lo creo. —Dije antes de abrir la puerta del lavabo. —Pero igual te convidaré. —La chica de ojos grises y cabello rubio caminó hacia mí.

—Gracias. —Agradeció antes de darle una calada al cigarrillo.

—Día de mierda, ¿no es así? —Le pregunté casi estúpidamente. Su rostro demacrado de cansancio la delataba.

—Ni que lo digas. —Contestó botando el humo hacia arriba. Asentí apoyando mi espalda en la fría pared de mármol mientras ella le daba otra calada al bendito tubo lleno de adictiva nicotina. —Quiero decir, ¿qué putas significa cuando el chico que te gusta te llama a las dos de la madrugada rogándote para que lo folles? —Preguntó casi con desesperación.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué acaso no era obvio? Aún así le contesté.

—Significa que te usa para un polvo rápido y nada más. ¿Acaso fuiste? —Ella asintió. —¿Vas siempre que te lo pide? —Ella volvió a asentir. Reí apoyando mi cabeza en la pared y cerrando mis ojos. —Entonces, no eres más que una rápida. —Dije abriendo mis ojos y dirigiendo la vista hacia ella.

Me miraba con el ceño fruncido y quizás algo dolida. ¡Ja! Que va… Ella solita se había hecho la fama de rápida. No era mi culpa.

—¿Debería de agradecer tu sinceridad? —Preguntó molesta devolviéndome el cigarrillo. Asentí sonriente antes de llevarlo a mi boca.

—Otra en mi lugar, y de seguro, alguna a la que tú consideres tu amiga, te diría: "No te preocupes, estoy segura que pronto se te declarará. Le gustas, sino, no te llamaría para que lo folles". —Dije fingiendo voz gangosa con el cigarrillo entre mis labios. —Cuando en realidad el chico te usa para follar cuando no tiene a otra con quien hacerlo. En serio hermana, es mejor que comiences a pensar un poco antes de actuar… —Concluí terminándome de golpe el cigarrillo y luego lanzarlo al suelo y pisarlo.

Ella suspiró apoyándose en la pared. Pobre, le había lanzado todo de golpe. Tenía esa fachada de porrista de Instituto, hueca y puta. Creo que todas esas características ya habían quedado claras, quitando de lado lo de porrista. Eso no lo sabía, y ni me interesaba.

El timbre de final del día sonó. Suspiré agradecida tomando mi mochila y colocándomela a la espalda antes de encaminarme para salir de aquel purgatorio.

—Gracias. Y, ah, me llamo Tanya. —Dijo con una sonrisa cuando llegué a la puerta. Me giré a ella antes de hablarle.

—No te diré "fue un placer conocerte" y "fue un placer ayudarte con la mortificación de tu mente" porque no va conmigo esa clase de placeres. Pero sí me presentaré, sería muy descortés que no lo hiciera. Me llamo Isabella, pero Bella está bien. —Dije antes de girarme y salir de allí.

Fui a pasos largos hasta el estacionamiento mientras buscaba en algunos de los malditos bolsillos de mi mochila las llaves de mi 'hermosa' -nótese el sarcasmo- Chevy roja, regalo de Charlie. Iba maldiciendo en voz alta, cuando choqué contra algo, o alguien. Levanté la vista para encontrarme con la sonrisa ladina de la última persona que hubiera deseado ver en el día. Creo que hubiera preferido cruzarme con la zorra hija, o sea Leah, antes que con _él_.

—¿Creí que había quedado en claro cuando dije que te perdieras de mi vista? Sin mal lo recuerdo, estabas presente cuando te lo dije… —Dije alejándome de él y haciéndome la que meditaba.

El soltó una risa irónica.

—Es extraño, sabes. Eres la primera que no cae rendida ante mi apuesta sonrisa... —Dijo cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño fingidamente.

—Oh, cuanto lo siento, su majestad. Olvidé mencionarlo, soy nueva. Luego me das una copia de tu itinerario para estar al tanto. —Dije antes de esquivarlo para seguir en mi camino.

Cosa que hubiera logrado magistralmente si el muy hijo de puta no se me hubiera puesto delante poniendo de nuevo esa sonrisita tan, asquerosamente perfecta en su muy perfecto rostro y de paso con la mirada más falsa que hubiera visto jamás… Error, me corrijo, no jamás, pero sí desde que llegué a este maldito pueblo de mala muerte.

—Haber idiota, mira… —Recalqué en completo tono de burla exasperada mientras de paso notaba como algunos estudiantes nos iban mirando al pasar. —No sé quién carajos te crees que eres o mejor dicho, que carajos te CREES que eres pero, y sólo te lo explicaré esta vez para que te entre en esa especie de cabeza hueca que tienes. NO eres un Dios, NO voy a venerar el piso por donde caminas, NO voy a babear por ti como la mayoría de las golfas de aquí deben de hacer y NO voy a permitirte meterte de nuevo en mi camino. O te sales del medio o lo hago yo por ti, pero en verdad creo que te conviene ser un poco más sensato por primera vez en tu muy estúpida vida y tomar la primera opción. Y sólo para que lo sepas, no creo que nunca hayas conocido a alguien así, pero sinceramente me importa tres carajos… En verdad te conviene no joder mi existencia con tus idioteces si no quieres terminar verdaderamente mal. ¿Entendiste o te lo dibujo?

La jodida sonrisa que llevaba al chocarme se fue borrando lentamente de su rostro para dar paso a una mirada completamente fría, helada. Ni mierda, lo dije y lo repito, me importaba tres carajos lo que pudiera pensar, opinar o incluso sentir este idiota _'me creo un Dios, venérame'_. ¡JA! Sí, claro. Bastante cagada estaba mi vida de mierda como para venir a tener en cuenta a un completo niñito mimado de mamá.

Di un paso a su derecha para pasarlo, evitando mirar los rostros de unos cuantos estudiantes idiotas que nos estaban mirando hasta que sentí como él me tomaba fuerte del brazo. MIERDA.

Eso sí que no.

En cuanto sentí su fuerte agarre en mi brazo izquierdo hice lo que instintivamente había aprendido para estos momentos.

Tirar el brazo hacia abajo, girarlo, balancear mi cuerpo para no perder equilibrio, girar el brazo que me tomaba, y por último dar un empujón con mi pecho.

En realidad lo del empujón no fue tan así, pero yo no estaba buscando derribarlo, solo apartarlo y que notara que conmigo no se jugaba. A menos que yo quisiera, claro. Esbocé una sonrisa triunfal cuando lo vi retroceder sorprendido ante mi empuje.

—¡¿Pero qué demo…?

—Te dije que no me jodieras. No vine aquí para que un mocoso estúpido y engreído como tú me viniera a joder la poca y casi nula tranquilidad que tengo. Esfúmate y piérdete de mí vista o te voy a joder a ti. —Dije en tono bajo y contenido debido a la furia que en este momento contenía y encerraba en mi cuerpo, antes de darme la vuelta y seguir a paso rápido el camino hacia mi camioneta.

¿Por qué toda la mierda me tenía que tocar a mí? ¿Por qué de entre todas me tenía que venir a joder a mí? Mierda. ¿Por qué siempre todo se me hacía tan… complicado?

Podía sentir los murmullos que se iban levantando por todo el camino. Bueno, si acaso esperaba que al menos en la escuela me fuera tranquilo ya podía ir olvidándome de todo eso. Qué putas de vida que me tocó.

Al fin y tras revisar nuevamente mi bolsa en busca de las llaves de la puta camioneta, abrí la puerta y me encerré en la cabina frente al asiento del conductor, donde di marcha y arranqué acelerando a fondo. La Chevy dio un feroz rugido cuando aceleré. Mierda, en momentos como estos era cuando necesitaba una moto. Algo que me ayudara a sentirme libre y no encerrada como esto. En fin, al menos eso me daría algo para hacer. Sí, buscaría una moto, y luego…

Bueno, nunca podía planear mucho más allá, así que por ahora se quedaría solo en eso.

* * *

**Holó (?) Alguien detrás de la pantalla (?) :B**

**Gracias a todas las que se tomaron minutos de su tiempo dejándome un review... :D Realmente lo aprecio. :] Y sepan que para mí no es una perdida de tiempo contestarles, todo lo contrario... ^-^**

**Okey, ¿opiniones? ¿Dudas? :L**

**Love all ya'.**

**Peace. Out.**

**Ally C-B.**


	6. Capitulo Cinco

_**Summary: **_Él; una leyenda en el pueblo, rebelde y con esa fachada de chico malo en el Instituto, sin mencionar que es el rey del sexo. Ella; nueva en el pueblo, reservada y con un gran secreto detrás de su espalda. Y por supuesto, la única que le ha dicho NO al playboy del Instituto. ¿Qué pasará cuando ambos descubran los secretos del otro? E/B. Rating: M.

_**Advertencia: **_Contiene escenas sexuales explícitas -por eso el rating **M**, daa-, lees bajo tu propia voluntad. Persona que no les gusten los _**LEMMONS**_ de cualquier tipo, **RETROCEDAN**. No me hago responsable bajo advertencia.

**Canción ultra-mega-archi-super necesaria:** _The Pretty Reckless_My medicine_. Cuando lo indiquen estos: **[]** le dan ON a la canción. Si no van a escucharla mientras leen, directamente NO LEAN… Es casi tan necesaria como respirar.

**N/A:** CHICAS! SUPER ACLARACIÓN! Este cap contiene TRÍO -LEMON-, así que les RUEGO que si alguna no les gusta este tipo de cosas, se me vuelva por donde llegó. n_n Ahora sí, a las demás... Enjoy! :D

* * *

**5. Capitulo Cinco**

**Beautiful Dangerous**

_By Ally Cullen-Black_

**&.**

Bella entró en aquel bar de mala muerte, con muy poca fachada de lujoso. Más bien, parecía uno de esos cabarets viejos, donde todo está sucio -o al menos eso parece-, donde el olor a cigarrillo - y quizás otras drogas- llenaban tanto el ambiente que daba hasta asco respirar. Sin mencionar la poca gente que concurría el lugar, tan solo unos cuantos indigentes de la calle con algo suerte y alguna que otra persona normal.

En fin… El bar daba pena, pero había sido el único que Bella pudo encontrar abierto a las dos de la madrugada en un día de semana. El 95% de las personas no solían salir en esos días, pero existían personas que sí lo hacían. Personas como Bella que entraban en ese 5% restante…

Isabella suspiró al notar que el bar no estaba tan vacío como lo hubiera preferido. Pero todos eran mayores, no había ningún joven en aquel antro perdido en el medio de la nada.

"_Sí, definitivamente, todo ese 5% está aquí."_ Pensó ella dejando que apenas una sonrisa se asomara por la comisura de sus labios mientras se encaminaba hacia la barra.

Ella tenía la clara intensión de perderse esa noche, y _olvidar_… Olvidar, sin importar que fueran por unas pocas horas, la vida de mierda que le tocó.

—Un vodka con whisky, por favor. —Pidió al camarero mientras se sentaba en la banqueta alta frente a la barra, con su vista pegada en sus entrelazados dedos sobre la misma.

—¿Tienes edad para consumir algo así? —Preguntó la masculina voz del camarero.

Bella levantó la vista perpleja, y aun más enfurecida de lo que ya estaba antes de llegar a aquel penoso lugar. ¿Quién se creía él para cuestionarle algo? Estaba lista para contestarle con toda la furia contenida, pero la misma se aplacó sola al encontrarse en aquellos grises ojos que destilaban diversión, y esa sonrisa juguetona que marcaban unos tiernos y sexys hoyuelos en sus mejillas. ¿Por qué esos ojos y esa sonrisa la calmaron? ¿Por qué se sentían tan familiares?

Bella se golpeó mentalmente volviendo a la realidad.

—¿Te interesa realmente? —Contestó ella mientras el camarero le entregaba el vaso con alcohol.

—Wow, _Terminator_, tranquila… No quise atacarte. —Bella rió sin poder evitarlo antes de darle un sorbo al vaso.

Cuando tragó, sintió un doloroso y torturador ardor bajar deslizándose por su garganta y luego por su esófago dejando en el camino esa ardiente sensación a su paso hasta llegar a su estómago. ¡Diablos, y como ardió cuando éste se llenó de ese maldito líquido torturador!

Bella cerró sus ojos con fuerza y frunció el ceño tomándose fuerte de la barra. Respiró por la boca intentando que el aire fresco aplacara su garganta y el resto, pero no hizo más que empeorarlo.

—¡Mierda! Ni que fuera un maldito y sediento vampiro… —Dijo ella creyendo que solamente lo había pensado antes de que el camarero explotara en una estruendosa carcajada, haciendo que Bella abriera precipitadamente los ojos y se sonrojara al darse cuenta por qué reía el chico.

—Oye… —Logró decir el camarero una vez que se calmó. —Si quieres algo con lo que _perderte_ sin sufrir, ven conmigo… —Le dijo el pelinegro guiñándole un ojo a Bella.

Ella observó a su alrededor, con miedo a que alguien pudiera haber oído algo de lo que el chico había dicho con tanta neutralidad, como si del clima se tratase. Sabía de _eso_ que él hablaba. No era como si nunca lo hubiera probado…

El chico sonrió antes de cruzar por encima de la barra hasta quedar a su lado y tomarla de la mano para guiarla. Ella asintió mientras se ponía en pie y se dejaba arrastrar prácticamente, gracias a la velocidad del enorme hombre que la guiaba.

Bella comenzó a asustarse -por primera vez luego de tanto tiempo- al ver que aquel chico la guiaba hacia una puerta que daba a la parte trasera del bar.

—¿A dónde me llevas? —Preguntó sin contenerse y con la respiración agitada, aunque no sabía si por el miedo o por la velocidad del enorme chico con cuerpo de oso.

—Ya verás… —Dijo con un tono divertido, y ella pudo descifrar que hasta de entusiasmo. ¿Acaso traería algo entre manos? —Por cierto, me llamo Emmet. —Se presentó el pelinegro cuando se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta.

"_Le queda bien…"_ Pensó Bella. _"Va perfecto con su enorme cuerpo."_

—Me llamo Bella. —Se presentó ella cuando cruzaron la puerta.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando se percató de que estaban en el patio trasero. Diablos. ¿Acaso la violaría? No. Lo dudaba. Su amistosa y divertida sonrisa lograron calmarla -otra vez-, dándole a entender que él era incapaz de algo así.

"_Claro que si él lo hiciera, no me negaría en lo más mínimo…" _Pensó Bella mordiéndose el labio y observando a aquel hombre de pies a cabeza. Emmet rió. _"¡Diablos, Bella! Disimula…"_ Se reprendió a sí misma sacudiendo su cabeza.

—¿Te llamas 'Bella'? —Preguntó Emmet extrañado por aquel nombre.

—En realidad, me llamo Isabella. Pero prefiero Bella… —Explicó la castaña. Emmet asintió comprendiendo antes de emprender camino.

Bella estuvo a punto de preguntar, otra vez, hacia dónde la llevaba, pero se quedó callada cuando vio como una especie de casa a la cual se dirigían.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta se detuvieron y Emmet se giró a ella, tomó su rostro con una de sus manotas por su barbilla y la besó. Bella se sobresaltó por su arrebato, pero no dudó en llevar su mano y entrelazar los dedos con el cabello de su nuca, acercándolo más a ella y profundizando el beso.

La situación comenzaba a ponerse demasiado excitante mientras sus lenguas batallaban en una lucha que no prometía un ganador. Emmet se separó de repente con la respiración agitada, y con un _gran _problema entre sus piernas, y por supuesto dejando a una excitada y agitada Bella.

—Lo siento, no pude resistirme más… —Se excusó Emmet por lo que había hecho guiñándole un ojo a Bella. Ella solo sonrió antes de que él la volviera a tomar de la mano y abriera la puerta.

La estruendosa música resonó en los oídos de Bella. El lugar parecía otro bar, solo que éste estaba repleto de jóvenes con las hormonas a flor de piel. Las chicas vestidas como putas listas para follar en tanto alguien lo mencionara. Y los chicos… Bueno, ellos siempre serán hombres. Algunos, sentados en la barra y en los distintos sofás que había por el lugar bebiendo, y otros, excitados y exaltados rodeando alguna pareja de lesbianas o bisexuales comiéndose.

"_Justo como acabo de comerme a Emmet."_ Pensó Bella sonriendo.

Emmet soltó su mano y rodeó la cintura de Bella en forma posesiva cuando vio cómo varios hombres la comían -o mejor dicho, la follaban- con la mirada. ¿Qué putas se creían? Él la había visto primero, y él sería quien la follara primero.

Bella se percató de la acción de Emmet cuando éste la comenzó a empujar hacia la barra. Cuando llegaron, Emmet pidió dos cervezas, y cuando se las entregaron le tendió una a Bella. Ella la aceptó sonriente.

—Bienvenida a "Perdición". —Dijo él dando un ligero choque de botellas entre la suya y la de Bella antes de darle un profundo trago a su cerveza.

—¿"Perdición"? ¿Así se llama el lugar? —Preguntó ella casi a gritos, gracias a la fuerte música, antes de darle un trago a la botella. Emmet asintió.

—Luego entenderás el por qué… —Dijo él alzando sus cejas varias veces, sugestivamente. Bella sonrió dándole otro trago a su cerveza antes de que su vista se perdiera en una esquina del lugar, donde las más putas rodeaban a varios chicos de cuerpo fornido y con facha de _"Me creo un dios, venérame"_.

No sabía por qué, pero algo le sonaba demasiado familiar para su gusto…

Ella frunció el ceño, intentando esforzar su vista. En eso, su mirada se encontró con un par de ojos esmeraldas, bastante idos, que la miraban entre sorprendido y con resentimiento.

—Genial… —Susurró para sí misma con ironía volviéndose a Emmet.

—¿Sabes? Te volviste famosa en tan solo… veinticuatro horas. —Comentó Emmet divertido. Bella levantó una ceja en señal de pregunta. —Eres la primera, y la única, que ha puesto en sus casillas a Edward… —Ella se atragantó sin querer ante lo que Emmet había dicho. Él le palmeó la espalda hasta que dejó de toser.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Preguntó ella confundida, y sorprendida. El pelinegro sonrió.

—Bella, ¿cuántos años crees que tengo?

"_Obviamente, unos veinte-tantos…"_ Pensó Bella, pero cuando estuvo por contestarle, él la interrumpió.

—Sabes, no contestes. Sé que parezco mayor… —Dijo guiñándole un ojo. Ella volvió a sonreír comprendiéndolo. Ambos iban al mismo purgatorio, o sea, no era tan mayor como parecía.

—¿Tan mal lo hice quedar? —Preguntó Bella con diversión, y esperanzada de que así fuera. No soportaba en lo más mínimo a aquel niño mimado, con falsa facha de chico rebelde y malo.

Emmet rió.

—Bella… Nunca, nadie, desde que Edward dejó de ser mi amigo, le ha dicho NO. En especial, una chica… —Dijo acercándose más a Bella. —Deberías ganarte un premio por haberle dicho NO, y con todas las letras…

—Gracias. —Dijo ella orgullosamente dándole un último trago a su cerveza.

Emmet se puso de pie, y sacó de su bolsillo una bolsita. Bella lo observaba entre curiosa y confundida cuando él le entregó la bolsita llena de pastillas.

—¿Quieres _volar_? —A ella le sorprendió con la confianza con la que Emmet había hecho la pregunta.

—¿Y si no sé cómo hacerlo? —Preguntó divertida. —Tú no me conoces… —Emmet sonrió.

—Tu aspecto no engaña a nadie, Bella. —Ella sonrió secamente.

—Linda forma de decir: _"Estas destruida"_… —Comentó ella con ironía. Emmet rió estruendosamente, sorprendiéndola, otra vez.

—Sabes que no quise decir eso… —Dijo el pelinegro una vez que se calmó. —Tú me entiendes, Bella. —Él le guiñó un ojo con diversión y le sonrió burlonamente. —Pero, si quieres, puedo enseñarte… —La castaña sonrió perversamente y le devolvió el guiñó mientras sacaba dos pastillas de la bolsita, se las llevaba a la boca y las tragaba en seco.

A Emmet se le borró la sonrisa al ver lo que ella había hecho. Estaba sorprendido, él nunca se había animado a hacer algo como eso, y menos con pastillas de ese tamaño. Es decir, no eran demasiado grandes, pero tampoco lo suficientemente pequeñas como para no necesitar la ayuda de algún líquido para ser ingeridas.

Bella rió animada ante la expresión atónita de Emmet.

—Okey, retiro lo que dije… —Dijo él alzando sus manos en señal de rendición. Bella rió aún más fuerte.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Bella ya no se encontraba en aquel bar con Emmet. Ella estaba volando, en vaya a saber uno en qué clase de nube. Aunque, ella sí sabía. Su nube era grande, suave y placentera…

.

**[ON]**

.

Bella sintió manos… Manos en sus pechos, manos en su intimidad, y labios… Labios sobre su cuello y clavícula, que se dirigían a sus pechos, labios en su cuello que se dirigían a su hombro, y humedad… Humedad que quedaba al paso de aquellos labios, humedad que se escurría de entre sus piernas deslizándose por sus muslos…

Una de las tantas manos se fue a su entrepierna y notó aquel escurrimiento. Ella gimió ante el toque y escuchó un gruñido detrás de ella.

—Diablos, Bella… —Dijo la ronca voz de ¿Emmet? Sí, tenía que ser él. Su voz era inconfundible, aun estando tan poseída por el deseo como en ese momento. —Estás tan… húmeda. —La castaña gimió alto en respuesta, o a lo mejor por el hecho de que otra mano la tocaba allí.

—Mierda. —Gimió otra voz ronca que no reconoció.

Ella abrió los ojos para descubrir de quién era aquella voz masculina, y se quedó sin habla al encontrarse con un par de ojos celestes, de los cuales brillaban lujuria y deseo.

¡Mierda! Se sintió derretir ante aquella felina mirada, como cuando un león ve a su presa y se prepara para ir por ella. El hombre de ojos celestes era enorme, quizás no tanto como Emmet, pero sí igual de fornido, con cada abdominal marcado, y fuertes brazos. Su rebelde cabello rubio y el tatuaje de un dragón en su brazo izquierdo le daban un toque aún más peligroso. Tentadoramente prohibido.

Bella gimió al sentir una erección rozar su trasero. Giró la cabeza con cuidado, aún se sentía como si estuviera flotando, y se encontró con los labios de Emmet a escasos centímetros de los suyos.

—Al fin volviste, preciosa. No quería hacer esto sin que estuvieras del todo consciente… —Dijo Emmet antes de penetrarla por detrás, juntando sus labios con los de ella.

El grito-gemido de Bella se perdió en la boca del pelinegro. Ella se sintió desfallecer cuando el enorme y grueso miembro de Emmet le penetró sin cuidado, solo la habían follado una vez por allí, por lo que no estaba acostumbrada. Pero estaba tan mojada, tan excitada, que todo lo que pudo sentir fue más placer, y también debía de admitir que gracias a las profundas caricias del leonino hombre que tenía en frente en su hinchado y excitado clítoris.

Emmet gruñó cuando las paredes de Bella lo apretaron inocentemente, en un intento de ella en contener el grito-gemido.

—¡Mierda! —Gimió el pelinegro soltando los labios de la castaña. —Demonios, Jasper… Será mejor que _entres_ ahora, antes de que importes una mierda y termine follándola solo… —Amenazó al rubio mientras apoyaba su frente en el hombro de Bella, conteniéndose.

La aludida oyó una divertida risa que le puso los bellos de punta antes de sentir otra erección frotarse contra su húmedo centro.

Los gemidos de las tres personas en _ese_ lugar no se hicieron esperar. Los del rubio, llamado Jasper, y Bella por lo obvio, y los de Emmet gracias a que Bella movía sus caderas buscando más fricción con el miembro de Jasper, generando también una deliciosa fricción con el miembro de Emmet que ya estaba dentro de ella.

—¡Puta madre, Jasper! —Volvió a protestar amenazante Emmet. El rubio volvió a reír antes de penetrar a Bella por adelante.

—¡Mierda! —Gimió Bella al sentirse totalmente invadida.

Pero era tanto placer… Tanto placer que la hacía delirar. ¡Y diablos! ¡Dos! ¡Eran dos malditos miembros dentro de ella! Bella sentía el enorme pecho de Emmet pegado a su espalda, y el estructural pecho de Jasper pegado al suyo.

Las manos de Emmet se fueron a los pechos de Bella, y comenzó a masajearlos y tironearlos. Mientras que las de Jasper se iban a su cintura y la levantaba, haciendo que ambos miembros salieran unos cuantos centímetros de su cuerpo. Los tres jadearon con fuerza.

—Será mejor que te sostengas fuerte, pequeña… —Murmura el rubio con voz demasiado ronca antes de besarla con rudeza.

Bella le correspondió con la misma intensidad, y luego todo se fue al carajo…

Jasper la tiró con fuerza hacia abajo, haciendo que ambos miembros la penetraran profundo. Tanto, que pudo sentirlos tocar su garganta por su interior. Bella tomó los hombros de Jasper y clavó las uñas en ellos, mientras mordía el labio inferior del rubio conteniendo el grito de placer que quiso emitir. El aludido jadeó y sonrió ante esa acción.

Los remolinos de sensaciones fueron simplemente demasiados.

Y esta vez Bella volvió a volar. Voló lejos. Donde todo fue rápidamente soledad y oscuridad.

Ya no hubo rubio y moreno para ella, sólo el frío desértico de un sueño profundo. La agradecida inconciencia hizo acto de presencia al fin.

* * *

**:$ Ok, sí lo sé. FUUERTEEEE (!) .-. Pero apuesto a que les gustó (?) ;P**

**Ok, tengo SUPER ANUNCIO que darles... :]**

**Primero: Perdonen, pero me tendrán que ser un poquitos pacientes con "Inmortal". u_u Estaba en pleno proceso de inspiración, y de repente... X.X *PLOP* La inspiración se fue tan rápido como llegó... D: Prometo hacer lo posible para atraerla otra vez... (Y) :D**

**Segundo: Ahora, YA, subiré otro fic que también ya tengo escrito de hace tiempo... ^^ También rating M *lalala* ;) Lo que nos lleva a...**

**Tercero: Incorporaré (?) otro día de actualización, que serán los Viernes, dado que del fic que publicaré tiene varios caps ya escritos, es decir, dado al punto anterior. :B**

**Ok, ya. Eso se sintió muy a "Escuela" :S xD**

**Ahora a lo importante... ;D**

**¿Les gustó el cap? ¿Opiniones? (L)**

**Love all ya'.**

**Peace. Out.**

**Ally C-B.**


	7. Capitulo Seis

**Summary: **Él; una leyenda en el pueblo, rebelde y con esa fachada de chico malo en el Instituto, sin mencionar que es el rey del sexo. Ella; nueva en el pueblo, reservada y con un gran secreto detrás de su espalda. Y por supuesto, la única que le ha dicho NO al playboy del Instituto. ¿Qué pasará cuando ambos descubran los secretos del otro? E/B. Rating: M.

**Advertencia: **Contiene escenas sexuales explícitas -por eso el rating **M**, daa-, lees bajo tu propia voluntad. Persona que no les gusten los _**LEMMONS**_ de cualquier tipo, **RETROCEDAN**. No me hago responsable bajo advertencia.

**Canción ultra-mega-archi-super necesaria:** _Anet_Nicotine_. Si no van a escucharla mientras leen, directamente NO LEAN… Es casi tan necesaria como respirar.

**N/A:** Okey, mis chicas. Les explico ahora antes de que empiecen a leer y se queden así como: "WTF! O.O". Este capitulo comienza con la vista de Edward -pero en 3ra persona, ya que no me llevo muy bien con los POV's masculinos- a partir del capitulo CUATRO. :D Si quieren darse una vuelta por él antes de leer para entender más el cap, son bienvenidas a hacerlo. ;)

Perdonen si las confundo con las idas y vueltas, pero este cap es necesario para que entendamos un poco más la vida, y un poco de los sentimientos, de nuestro Edward en este fic. C:

Ahora sí, no molesto más. ¡Enjoy el cap! :D

* * *

**6. Capitulo Seis**

**Beautiful Dangerous**

_By Ally C-B_

**&.**

El timbre que indicaba el final del día sonó. Y Edward suspiró aliviado. Dios… ¿por qué eran tan insoportables las malditas horas de Instituto? Parecía que todos los profesores se complotaran para hacerle la vida imposible a cada estudiante del puto purgatorio. Pero a Edward Cullen… ¡Ja! Lo tenían allí, en la mira. Y eso lo fastidiaba. Un solo papel volador que se sentía en la sala, y Edward era culpable.

Había que admitir que a veces lo era. Vamos, ¿quién nunca tiró un papel o un avioncito del mismo por el aula? Cualquiera con un poco de sentido del humor lo hizo, pero en momentos en los que él no hacía una mierda por sentirse de esa misma forma, todos se le venían encima. Y él, por la puta buena educación con que la adorable Esme Cullen lo había criado de niño, se mordía la lengua y el labio para no mandar al diablo a todo profesor que siquiera lo mirara.

Edward bufó cuando Jessica se interpuso en el camino a la salida de aquella jaula que era la maldita aula.

—Hola, Edward. —Lo saludó medio tímida. Él sonrió arrogante. Sí, claro, venía a hacerse la tímida luego de haberle hecho una mamada histórica hace una semana atrás, en el cuarto de limpieza y en la hora de Trigonometría.

Edward asintió ligeramente con la cabeza en forma de saludo. Estaba cansado, harto y quería irse del purgatorio cuanto antes. Ella bajó la mirada a los exagerados anillos de sus dedos.

—Ammm… Quería saber si… te gustaría que vayamos a mi casa. —Dijo ella en tono bajo levantando la mirada. —Mis padres no están. —Se apuró a aclarar ante el fruncimiento de ceño que Edward profirió.

Él suspiró profundo. —Jessica, me agradas, no voy a tratarte mal. Pero hoy no fue un gran día. No estoy de ánimos… —Dijo antes de salir del aula y dejarla allí parada.

Okey, ¿qué demonios le ocurría a Edward Cullen? Negarse a una follada de esa manera no era normal en él. NO ERA ÉL.

Pero él no era el problema. No, por supuesto que no. El problema tenía nombre y apellido:

_Isabella Swan_.

Sí. Ella era la culpable que desde el momento en que la vio, su amigo vibrara únicamente pensando en ella. O tan solo al verla caminar sola por los pasillos, sin mirar ni dirigir palabra con absolutamente nadie.

Ella era… _extraña_.

Su forma de observar a su alrededor, de estar en modo 'alerta' en todo momento, sus facciones…

Todo en ella indicaba 'Peligro'. Y lo peor de todo, a él le encantaba eso. Ese 'peligro' que ella emitía, lo atraía… como el maldito canto de una sirena. Como si él fuera un condenado vampiro, y ella poseyera la sangre más deseable de todo el entero y jodido mundo. Demonios, estaba obsesionándose.

Edward bufó completamente agotado, encontrándose ya en su casillero. El pasillo ya estaba casi desierto, por lo que le permitió escuchar varias maldiciones en voz alta provenientes de _aquella_ voz demasiado conocida. Giró su cabeza, y sonrió al comprobar que sí era ella.

Se veía tan sexy insultando, con el ceño fruncido, demostrando irritación y concentración al mismo tiempo. Buscaba algo en los bolsillos de su mochila, y su andar era rápido, obviando el hecho de querer irse lo más rápido del purgatorio.

Edward se tragó un gruñido de excitación cuando ella mordió su labio inferior, soltando un fuerte insulto al no encontrar lo que buscaba.

Puta madre. Se veía tan… jodidamente deseable así de irritada, que no hacía más que ponerlo duro. Con un _Gran_ problema entre las piernas.

Sin poder evitarlo, se paró en medio del pasillo, justo en frente de ella. Pero Bella no lo notó, al menos hasta que sus cuerpos chocaron. Edward le sonrió ladinamente.

—¿Creí que había quedado en claro cuando dije que te perdieras de mi vista? —Dijo ella completamente irritada. Edward sintió su miembro vibrar al escuchar su voz. —Sin mal lo recuerdo, estabas presente cuando te lo dije… —Ella se alejó de él y pretendió meditar sus propias palabras.

Él no se contuvo, y soltó una divertida risa que sonó irónica.

Aún no podía creer cómo era posible que ella lo rechazara de esa forma. No era… _normal_. No. Para nada normal.

—Es extraño, sabes. —Soltó Edward sin contenerse. —Eres la primera que no cae rendida ante mi apuesta sonrisa... —Bromeó cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa arrogante asomándose por sus labios, intentando aflojar la tensión del ambiente.

—Oh, cuanto lo siento, su majestad. —Se disculpó ella fingidamente, con tono sarcástico. —Olvidé mencionarlo, soy nueva. Luego me das una copia de tu itinerario para estar al tanto. —Dijo antes de tratar esquivarlo.

Y Edward no intentó evitar el hecho de ponerse delante de ella, impidiéndole el paso. Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando la mirada furiosa y jodidamente penetrante y sensual de ella se encontró con la divertida de él.

—Haber idiota, mira… —Recalcó Isabella en completo tono de burla exasperada mientras algunos estudiantes -los pocos que rondaban el pasillo- los iban mirando al pasar. Edward la miró expectante y divertido a la vez. —No sé quién carajos te crees que eres o mejor dicho, que carajos te CREES que eres pero, y sólo te lo explicaré esta vez para que te entre en esa especie de cabeza hueca que tienes. NO eres un Dios, NO voy a venerar el piso por donde caminas, NO voy a babear por ti como la mayoría de las golfas de aquí deben de hacer y NO voy a permitirte meterte de nuevo en mi camino. O te sales del medio o lo hago yo por ti, pero en verdad creo que te conviene ser un poco más sensato por primera vez en tu muy estúpida vida y tomar la primera opción. Y sólo para que lo sepas, no creo que nunca hayas conocido a alguien así, pero sinceramente me importa tres carajos… En verdad te conviene no joder mi existencia con tus idioteces si no quieres terminar verdaderamente mal. ¿Entendiste o te lo dibujo?

La sonrisa arrogante que él llevaba en el rostro al momento del choque fue desapareciendo lentamente con cada frase que ella soltaba. ¡Auch! Se sentían como golpes bajos… Muy bajos.

Pero… ¿Quién demonios era ella para decirle todo aquello? Ella no sabía nada de él. ¿Cómo carajos se atrevía a hablarle así? Su mirada se fue tornando más fría cada que ella hablaba. Hasta solo demostrar odio, enojo y una maldita excitación entre sus piernas. ¡MIERDA!

Ella bufó una última vez antes de querer irse, pasando por su derecha con la cabeza en alto. Demonios, ella era la primera en decirle 'NO' a Edward Cullen, y la primera en dejarlo con la boca bien cerrada. Eso era lo que más le molestaba al cobrizo, que a pesar de no conocerse el uno al otro, ella ya había dicho todo de él. Lo había previsto.

Pero Edward Cullen no iba quedarse callado, por lo que la tomó del brazo evitando que se fuera. Él iba a aclarar las cosas, pero no delante de los idiotas que se habían detenido a observar el pleito. Cuando todo ocurrió demasiado rápido…

Él no sabía cómo demonios lo había hecho, pero en un parpadear lo tenía atrapado, con el brazo con el que la había tomado, por detrás de su espalda antes de lo empujara con fuerza.

—¡¿Pero qué demo…? —Él retrocedió sorprendido ante su empuje mientras ella sonreía de manera triunfal. ¿Dónde demonios había aprendido a hacer eso? Ese tipo de cosas únicamente las hacía un hombre, no una mujer.

Pero ese no era el punto… El punto era: ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS SABÍA HACER ESO?

—Te dije que no me jodieras. No vine aquí para que un mocoso estúpido y engreído como tú me viniera a joder la poca y casi nula tranquilidad que tengo. Esfúmate y piérdete de mí vista o te voy a joder a ti. —Contestó ella en tono bajo y contenido debido a la furia que en este momento la dominaba, antes de darse la vuelta y seguir a paso rápido el camino hacia la salida, dejándolo allí parado y petrificado.

¿Qué. Putas. Había. Ocurrido? Él aún no salía de su asombro, no reaccionaba. No podía creer aún todo lo que había ocurrido. Edward se había quedado tan atónito y tan asombrado, que solo reaccionó cuando una voz conocidamente estruendosa se escuchó en el pasillo.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿Me pareció a mí, o realmente le han dicho NO al pequeño Eddie?

Edward se giró de mala gana al reconocer aquella voz. Emmet y Jasper, sus antiguos amigos, estaban apoyados en sus respectivos casilleros sonriendo ampliamente al haber observado toda la escena entre el cobrizo y Bella.

Jasper suspiró teatralmente. —Lo que son las vueltas de las vidas… ¿No es cierto, Emmet? —Comentó el rubio con fingida melancolía. Edward bufó molesto.

Lo único que le faltaba. ¿Es que acaso era el día de "jodan a Edward"?

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, hermano. —Concordó Emmet asintiendo y sonriendo arrogantemente. Edward sabía que esa sonrisa estaba dirigida a él, ¿a quién más sino?

—Púdranse. —Les insultó el cobrizo antes de girarse e irse a grandes zancadas del lugar completamente indignado y enfurecido.

Ellos habían sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso de Edward. Pero él debió imaginarlo. Emmet y Jasper lo ignoraban completamente, pero cuando tenían la oportunidad de joderlo, lo hacían sin importarles absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera que hacía tres años atrás Edward, Jasper y Emmet habían sido los mejores amigos desde el kínder. Fueron como hermanos.

¿Qué los había separado? La respuesta era simple… y a la vez, complicada.

* * *

**¡Heeeeeelow! xD ¡Yes, this story is back! ;)**

**Okey, no sé si aún tengo a algunas interesadas en este fic -espero que sí ._.- pero aquí les traje cap. ^^**

**Sepan disculpar, pero como algunas se habrán dado cuenta, la inspiración me volvió con viejos fics que tenía guardados y que nunca salieron a la luz. Pero me dije: "es tiempo de que se den a conocer". :B (L)**

**Bien, ¿qué les pareció el cap? ¿Opiniones? :]**

**LOVE ALL YA' WITH ALL MY HEART. (L)**

**Peace. Out.**

**Ally C-B.**


End file.
